Shooting Stars
by Mmnk
Summary: IoSH Project. Konata's desires come true, Kagami just couldn't believe it, Miyuki and Tsukasa are confused. What will happen to them and their new lives?
1. Chapter 1

"Shooting Stars" Chapter 1:

Konata felt something hard hitting her on the head. She opened her eyes and looked around the classroom, noticing her classmates looking at her. She then realized that she had just been hit by her teacher.

"Izumi! Pulling an all-nighter on the MMORPG again!? I thought I told you to go to sleep at ten after that raid on the mountains!" Nanako yelled at her, and the entire class smirked, except for Konata's friends.

"See, sensei? That's why you are still on low-levels. If you had been farming like me, we would've done a harder quest!" Konata replied, and the entire class burst out in laughter.

This reply embarrassed Nanako, which smacked Konata again on the head. "You fail on the next exam and you won't be receiving rare items from me anymore!" she yelled. Konata sat up straight and started to take notes, which bored her, but it was worth it for all those sweet items Nanako got in the game.

* * *

"She's right, Konata," Kagami said. "If you don't put more effort on your studies, you'll become a NEET in no time."

"Oh come on!" Konata replied. "She plays with me all the time. If she had stopped playing, I'm sure she would've gotten a boyfriend a long time ago."

"True," Kagami replied. "But she at least has got a job. I'm far more worried about you, otaku girl."

"So am I" Tsukasa replied. "You haven't been doing well on the last exams". After saying that, she ate the tempura she held in her chopsticks.

"I could help you," Miyuki suggested. "You just have to ask me." Kagami nodded with this statement, hoping Konata would ask Miyuki for her homework instead of hers.

"You just don't see the reason behind why I am what I am," Konata stated. "I'm like this because the game's characters really captured my attention. They're really interesting. They got me to the point of desiring to live like they do! Wouldn't you like to have a life filled with adventures?"

"Well, I admit that," Kagami replied. "However, such things do not exist. It's pure fantasy."

Konata turned gloomy at the last statement. "Yeah, but… reading them or playing them just isn't as fun as living their lives, don't you think? Besides, that statement doesn't suit you for your shrine maiden job."

"Hey! Job and religion aside!" an embarrassed Kagami stated angrily, while eating some rice and swallowing quickly.

"Okay, change of topic, would you girls like to hang out with me after class? There's something at the anime store that I would like to buy," Konata asked.

"You sure change the topic very quickly! Oh well, do I have any other choice?" Kagami said.

"It's fine by me, Kona-chan," Tsukasa replied.

"Sure," Miyuki responded.

"Yahoo!" Konata said happily.

* * *

"I can't believe you spent that amount of money on anime merchandise!" Kagami said.

The four friends were walking on the street, but Konata carried four bags filled with anime-related items. Of course, she was eager to reach home to start opening and admiring them. Miyuki and Kagami didn't buy anything, because there wasn't a reason to. Tsukasa, however, carried a little bag with a manga inside.

"Well, at least Tsukasa has bought something," Konata pointed out. "She also spends money on her hobbies." Tsukasa felt somewhat embarrassed after hearing that comment.

"True, but you've spent 10 times her money," Kagami said. "Not only that but you had to buy three copies of each." Konata opened her mouth, but Kagami quickly responded. "I know… I know… you don't have to tell me again that speech about collecting."

"Alright then," Konata said.

They were walking calmly across the street. The train station was closer with every single step they took.

A strong wind blew on them, in which they responded on covering her skirts, just to make sure a peeper wouldn't stare at them. They felt something coming right ahead behind them.

"Why do I think this is the perfect moment for a fighting scene?" Konata said.

"You and your games…" Kagami replied.

"The sky… is it going to rain?" Tsukasa asked.

"That's strange. According to the weather predictions, today was supposed to be a sunny day," Miyuki said.

A thunderbolt-like sound appeared behind them. This caught them off-guard, and they all were paralyzed by fear. The sound of approaching steps meant someone was coming to them, and it sounded like a group. A gang perhaps? Or maybe some kind of stalker?

"Izumi Konata, Hiiragi Kagami, Hiiragi Tsukasa, and Takara Miyuki" a teenage girl's voice called.

All four girls turned around to see who had called their names. They were terrified to see a party of five standing there, wearing a familiar school uniform that they had seen from somewhere.

"No… no way…" Kagami said.

"That's… impossible!" Konata yelled.

Konata and Kagami were familiar with enough otaku culture to know who she was. A thought ran through her heads; it must be a cosplaying group. But… they were really identical. It must be a really excellent group. That, or it was all a dream. Could it be…

"Good day, ladies," Haruhi said in a serious voice. "You've been chosen by me and my council to be the leaders of one of my Legions. You should be proud of such an honor."

"Oi! Young people again?!" Kyon remarked "I wonder what you see in this particular group."

"Data analysis complete," Nagato said. "Subjects have a sufficient capability of knowledge and leadership."

"See? Yuki's on my side," Haruhi smirked.

"Yare yare… do what you want," Kyon said in a tired voice.

Haruhi had expected some response from the all-girl group. However, when she was met with silence and shocked expressions, she continued. "As I asked, are you Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki?"

"Y..yes," the four girls responded nervously.

"You must come with me to Terra. Everything will be explained upon your arrival." Haruhi said.

"What? T…Terra? Where's that?" Kagami asked.

"Who… who are you exactly?" Konata asked too.

"I… I would also like to know that, please," Miyuki asked politely.

Tsukasa was too terrified to speak.

"I am the Empress of Terra, the leader of Mankind, Suzumiya Haruhi," she answered with total confidence.

Konata and Kagami let a little soundless scream escape from their lips, Konata dropping her bags in the process. Miyuki and Tsukasa looked at each other with question marks on their heads.

"You must leave this dimension now and come with us." Haruhi demanded.

"Lea… leaving?" Miyuki asked.

"What? Leave? Now?! What the heck are you talking about?!" Kagami asked, scared of what this so-called Haruhi might do to them. The situation was fast getting out of hand.

"If you are really Haruhi… I… I'm willing to follow you… but… I don't really know." Konata replied with a distant voice.

"WHAT?! Konata, are you out of your mind?!" Kagami yelled.

"This must be a dream… a really sweet dream…" Konata responded.

"You mean a nightmare!" Kagami yelled. "We don't even know if she really is Haruhi! It's….out of this world! Impossible!"

Kyon noticed that Haruhi was quickly growing impatient at the girls' discussion. He took a discrete step aside.

"Aah! I don't have the time for this!" Haruhi exclaimed, taking out a small device that looked like a handheld console not too different from a PSP, and mashing a button on it. The girls were instantly paralyzed. A blue aura surrounded them, freezing them in place and immobilizing them.

"My apologies for being so rude," Koizumi said to the girls, who were getting more confused and worried by the moment. Mikuru merely looked at them, an expression of concern and sympathy on her beautiful face.

Haruhi tapped some keys on her device and suddenly, all four girls disappeared in a flash of light and a clap of thunder. They were nowhere to be seen.

She tapped the key again and the same astonishing effect that made the four girls disappear was repeated on the party of five.

Around the now empty space, people continued on their daily lives, as if they had never witnessed the incredible incident that had just occurred right beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shooting Stars" Chapter 2:

"Ugh… where… where am I?" Konata asked to herself as she opened her eyes. She was looking at the ceiling, so she sat up and looked at her surroundings. It was a dark and somewhat small room. She would've seen nothing without that small light that was on the ceiling. That little light was enough to let her see a small table and a large screen on one of the walls.

Her friends came to her memory and she searched for them. Fortunately for her, they were just sleeping inches away from the place she woke up. She proceeded to wake up her only companions on this weird experience.

"Kagami… Tsukasa… Miyuki…" she said their names as she poked them with her finger.

"Nnnh… Konata… where are we?" Kagami asked blurrily as she woke up.

"I don't know," Konata responded. "Was that just a dream? I mean… Haruhi and everything."

"Probably," Kagami answered. "Or at least I hope so." She then turned to where her sister was lying. "Tsukasa, are you okay?"

"Barely," Tsukasa replied. "How's Miyuki-chan?"

"I'm right here," Miyuki said. "However, I don't recognize this place."

"It's dark… there's some screens…" Konata analyzed. "Maybe a kidnapper got to us?" The other three girls look scared just contemplating that notion. "Wonder what they'll do to us."

Tsukasa and Miyuki started crying and hugging each other.

"I don't know," Kagami said, trying to calm the tense atmosphere. "Maybe we're still in the dream. But Haruhi doesn't even exist."

"How dare you call me a dream!" a girl's voice yelled with impressive vigor.

"This can't be possible!" Kagami said, a shaky finger pointing behind Konata. She turned around and she saw an opened door where there was solid stone but a moment ago, with the whole SOS brigade standing at the entrance. Konata's jaw dropped at the sight of Haruhi.

Haruhi had stopped wearing her high school uniform; instead she was now dressed in an exquisite golden gown that was made of some unidentified material. The rest were dressed more formally, in a style that looked both Gothic and militaristic at the same time. An embossed "H" appeared on all their uniforms, like a logo.

"Welcome to Terra!" Haruhi announced. "This will be your new home from now on!"

Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa were frightened to death with that statement. However, Konata stood up and immediately started talking to Haruhi.

"Why us?" Konata enquired, wonder in her voice.

"You four possess an innate talent for leadership," Nagato pointed out. "That element, combined with charisma and physical elements, instantly make all four of you perfect leaders for the Empress's cause."

"Okay, that issue aside, I still don't believe that you truly exist, Haruhi-sama," Konata said. "You were just a fictional character… but now that I'm standing in front of you… I… I don't know what to say. Besides, you had always been my favorite character..."

"Heh, I'm starting to like this girl!" Haruhi exclaimed. "She is extremely loyal to me. She's just perfect for a Primarch!"

Haruhi's statement made Konata strangely warm and happy inside.

"Hmm… the only issue that bothers me is the height, like that boy with the metal hand," Haruhi said. Konata's happiness turned into momentary gloom.

"W…what? Boy with metal hand?" Kagami asked. She knew of one such character in yet another anime that she watched, but it was impossible. It was as impossible as meeting Suzumiya Haruhi in the flesh. Yet here they are… Kagami's view of reality was slowly unraveling.

"Oh right! The video! Kyon, please show them the video," Haruhi ordered.

Kyon walked to the big screen while muttering something to himself, and pressed some buttons unnoticed before.

A video started playing. For the girls, it looked like one of those educational videos in school.

A symbol appeared on screen that was identical to the one in Haruhi's golden gown.

"Welcome to Terra!" said Haruhi's voice, which was projected from the screen itself. "If you're watching this, it means that you've been selected as one of my Primarchs for my cause! You should be proud!"

The screen showed some gothic and futuristic landscapes. "Mankind has been split into many colonies throughout the galaxy. They live in constant chaos, under attack by evil aliens and fighting among themselves. However, with my plans, we will reunite the whole of Humanity and start living in peace!"

"We started on this planet, leading my Space Marines to victory. We conquered Terra in two short years." The screen showed many battles being fought to conquer Terra in the name of the Empress. Tsukasa and Miyuki were frightened at those scenes.

"Now, we're expanding to the hundreds of colonies in other planets throughout the galaxy. But, we need more leaders. And you have been selected to perform that assignment! You'll be leading my Space Marines, the Adeptus Astartes to war!"

Konata felt a chill travel down her spine.

"You'll be assigned with thousands of superhuman warriors, the most powerful fighting force the universe has ever seen. Your job is to lead them in conquering those befouled planets in my name! Planets under alien rule, planets ruled by tyrants, planets ruled by ignorant leaders who cannot see the justness of the Imperial cause, it does not matter. I believe in your skills, so do not let me down!" The girls were just about to release a scream of horror when the video ended.

"So, what do you think?" Haruhi asked. She was obviously very pleased with the video.

"This galaxy is horrible!!!" Kagami yelled. "I won't fight in wars just because you desire it! I'm against wars and the very thought of consigning that many lives to death makes me sick!"

Haruhi looked disappointed at Kagami's outburst, and shifted her gaze to Miyuki and Tsukasa. Obviously, they had nothing to say.

Silence reigned for several long moments.

"I will do it," Konata announced suddenly.

"What?" Kagami asked incredulously.

"Don't you see?! We were chosen to do this job because she needs people to help her bring peace and safety to the whole of Mankind!"

"Konata…Think carefully! The very idea of Haruhi speaking to us in the flesh is absurd! This has to be a dream or something. Yes, an illusion. We must be having a mass-illusion!"

"Mass-illusion eh, my girl?" muttered Haruhi, who looked nonplussed by Kagami's statement. She reached over to Kagami with both hands and pinched her cheeks hard.

"Owww! Why did you do that?"

"The fact that you felt pain means that you are not dreaming nor are you under any illusion. This is the real thing. You are now in an alternate dimension, a different reality from your own. That is all," explained Mikuru helpfully.

"A different reality…." Kagami looked defeated and at a loss.

"Kagamin, it doesn't matter if this is not my normal reality. I want to help these people. They are suffering elsewhere in the galaxy right now. Besides, it might sound silly, but I trust in Haruhi's leadership skills."

"Konata, are you sure?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes. Besides, I trust that she will return us to our world when this is over." Konata said.

"You have my word on that. After this is done, if you choose to return to your world, you may. But only after this is done." said the Empress.

"If that's the case… I'm with you," Miyuki said. "I also want to bring peace to these people."

"Me too," Tsukasa said.

"What about you, Kagamin?" Konata asked, looking at the girl who was arguably her best friend.

"Sigh… I guess I have no other choice," Kagami said, surrendering to Konata's previous statements. "Though I still find it hard to buy the whole "alternate dimension" story. Besides, you're simply too small to command a whole army of "superhuman warriors" by yourself," she smirked.

"We accept your request… my Empress," Konata said to Haruhi, kneeling down on one knee to her. It seemed the right thing to do. This was how it was done in all the RPG games Konata ever played.

The Empress smiled pleasantly in response.

"Arise, Lady Izumi Konata, Primarch of the 13th Legion. They shall be named the Ultramarines, in honor of your strategic skills and your blue hair," Haruhi said solemnly, as Konata got back to her feet, her bearing radiating pride and happiness.

"Lady Takara Miyuki, you'll be her Strategic Advisor. Lady Hiiragi Kagami, you'll be her First Captain, the leader of the Ultramarine's elite 1st Company. Lady Hiiragi Tsukasa, you'll assist Lady Kagami as her support."

"Yes, errr…" the four girls hesitated.

"You may address me as "Haruhi" in private and as "My Lady" or "Your Majesty" in public."

"Ok, Haruhi."

"All of you may rise." As Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki stood up, the Empress gestured towards the open entrance of the room.

"Now, beyond the door, you'll meet with some of the other Primarchs that I have already found. You can chat to them if you want. I am still in the process of locating the remaining Primarchs, and thus we are not starting the crusade so soon. Use the time to acquaint yourself with your colleagues and your Legion. You will find that the Astartes you are commanding may not be what you expect of them. But first…"

With that, the Empress grabbed Konata by her hand. Konata felt raw power surge through the Empress' palm into her own hand. Leading her out into the adjoining room, Haruhi triumphantly announced to the waiting audience.

"My Primarchs, may I present Primarch Izumi Konata of the 13th Astartes Legion, the Ultramarines!"

Polite applause broke out at the Empress' pronouncement. Konata looked around. There were a few faces in the small group that she recognized. Such a strange fact no longer surprised her as it should.

"Now, my Primarchs, get to know her, and brief her on our undertaking. I have matters of the state to attend to, so I shall leave for now. Teach her well, she is still new around here!"

With that, the Empress swept from the room, Kyon, Koizumi, Yuki and Mikuru trailing behind her. Konata and her group were subject to the scrutiny of the Primarchs. Kagami was right beside her, with Miyuki and Tsukasa doing their best to hide behind the two of them. Konata wondered if she should introduce herself and her group again.

"Ok, this is going to be harder than I expected." she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shooting Stars" Chapter 3:

Konata glanced at the Primarchs that Haruhi had gathered so far. It took only a fraction of second for her to recognize the faces she saw in her vast collection of manga. Kagami took her time, but she recognized some familiar faces right away. Tsukasa and Miyuki didn't have the slightest idea who they were.

"Hello, everybody!" Konata said, getting more confident by the second.

"My name's Konata Izumi. The tsundere beside me is Kagami Hiiragi." Kagami frowned at that statement. "The other girls here are shy-girl Tsukasa Hiiragi and moe-girl Miyuki Takara." Both girls waved their hands shyly.

"Hi, my name's…"A boy with glasses took the first word among the Primarchs, however Konata interrupted abruptly.

"You're Tohno Shiki." Shiki and the other Primarchs were very surprised that the petite blue-haired girl already knew his name. "And," Konata added, "you must be Edward Elric, you're Takamachi Nanoha, Fate Testarossa, Yagami Hayate, Lelouch Lamperouge, and Sagara Sousuke," she said, pointing at the right person each time she mentioned a name. The Primarchs were astonished at her knowledge of their identities, as none of them expected to be recognized on sight in this universe.

"Are you… a psychic? Or a psyker, as they are referred to in here." Edward asked her.

"Nope," Konata responded. "I'm a really normal girl with no fantastic powers, and my abilities are just some basic martial arts movements."

"And a so-called talent for tactics and strategies, as the Empress said." Kagami added helpfully.

"Then how did you know our names before we introduced ourselves?" Nanoha asked.

"I have really good knowledge of manga and anime, that is why" Konata replied proudly. The other Primarchs looked confused at this statement. This confirmed to Konata that no friends on either reality would understand her otaku hobbies.

Meanwhile, Kagami was about to explode while Konata was performing her "psychic" showoff. After she heard the words "otaku", she couldn't hold her emotions anymore.

"I'm about to go crazy!" Kagami shouted, causing everybody to look at her. "This can't be possible! Meeting Haruhi in flesh was pretty shocking already, but this is gonna kill me! They're just fictional characters! Fiction! How can they be here?!"

"Oh, come on Kagamin!" Konata said. "What's the problem with meeting some manga characters in real-life? Besides…" She started to whisper in Kagami's ear. "…you now have the chance to personally meet your favorite character, Sousuke."

"What? No! That's… that's not my point!" Kagami stated, immediately staring at a wall, blushing a bit.

"Heheh… now you don't think this reality can be really that bad, do you?" Konata whispered, grinning. Kagami, in response, stared at the opposite wall, but while doing so, she looked Sousuke in the eye, causing her to blush even more.

"Hahaha… I've got your weak spot now." Konata grinned happily.

"_Arrgh! I hate her!"_ Kagami thought.

* * *

After the weird welcome, the Primarchs were showing off the Palace installations to the girls, as well as meeting the companions the Primarchs had with them when they were called. Konata greeted them excitedly while Kagami had the looks of someone who was going to faint when she saw Kaname Chidori.

The next part of the tour was really astonishing to the four girls: the Space Marines housing and training facilities. Konata and her friends, guided by Nanoha, visited the barracks and the training fields, where they saw inhumanly tall and broad soldiers in purple and gold powered armour in combat training. The moment the group entered the training ground, the Marines stopped their exercises and saluted them with incredible precision. Nanoha returned the salute with equal care. It was an impressive view for the girls.

"Are… are these the soldiers we're going to command?" Konata asked.

"Well… not exactly," Nanoha replied, her purple robes fluttering in the wind. "This is my Legion, the Empress' Children. The Marines are separated into different Legions, each under a different Primarch. You will be commanding a Legion of your own, so naturally training, customs and traditions will differ from Legion to Legion. Your Marines are already assembled for your review; just go up on that podium." Nanoha pointed out a strange podium with a levitating platform.

The girls stepped on the platform, which began rising slowly. Nanoha chose to stay behind, understanding that the upcoming ceremony was to be a private affair between Konata and her troops.

What the girls saw when they reached the top made their jaws drop: a large quantity of blue armoured Space Marines was looking directly at their podium, and they all stood to attention the moment the platform stopped. One of the Marines marched forward reverently as Konata stepped to the podium. She felt totally confident, a sense of destiny guiding her actions and her speech. Konata knew precisely what was happening, and her role in it.

"My Lady, I am Captain Lucas, Captain of the 1st Company of the 13th Legion. May I know the name of the Primarch who will lead us forever, the Primarch who will lead us onwards to greater glory and honor?"

"I am the Primarch of this Legion, and Izumi Konata is my name to give." Konata responded firmly, then continued, "My warriors, from now till forever, you are the 13th Legion Astartes, the Ultramarines. You will attain glory and honor in the name of the Empress, and you will be the greatest champions and defenders of Humanity."

Lucas turned to the assembled Marines, and shouted: "All kneel to Lady Izumi Konata, Primarch of the Ultramarines! With her guidance, along with her honored commanding squad, we will have victory over all enemies who stand before us in the battlefield!"

The entire formation of Marines knelt down on one knee to Konata, who experienced a rush of pride and power running through her veins at the sight. Kagami was astonished beyond measure, but she respectfully bowed to the kneeling Marines by reflex. Miyuki and Tsukasa smiled, doing the same.

Lucas turned back to Konata, and knelt down to her as well. Giving her a warm smile, he said:

"Welcome home, my Lady."

* * *

"I can't believe they were actually kneeling down to us like servants," Kagami stated. "Now I now feel like being part of a royal family. Oh, and Konata, how did you know precisely what to say and do just now?"

"I don't really know how. I just knew what to do instinctively. Maybe it is a side effect of being in this universe?"

"The soldiers look really tough," Tsukasa pointed out. "They're adults, and we're just teenagers. I'm scared at the thought of them revolting, kidnapping us or worse..."

"I don't think so," Konata said. "They look really honest, and they're older than the Lady Empress, but they're still faithful to her. I've also talked to some of them already. These Astartes seem bred for pure loyalty and discipline. The Empress did a good job creating them."

"Can't you stop referring to Haruhi as a godlike person?" Kagami said, annoyed.

"Nope," Konata responded, smilingly. "She is my Empress and I'm her loyal servant, and even if it weren't like that, I would still respect her 'cause she's my favorite character."

"Yare yare…" Kagami sighed.

* * *

After the tour of the installations that took some hours, they went to their bedroom without hesitation, since they were pretty tired for the day.

Konata asked Miyuki while they were entering their room. "Do you have any military knowledge, Miyuki-san? I will be depending on you for information."

"Emm… I'm afraid not," Miyuki responded. "I know some little things here and there, but only on the militaries in our reality. I'm afraid I don't know anything about these Astartes, but I'll do my best on researching."

As soon as Konata saw one of the two double-beds in the room, she quickly let her body fall on the bottom bed.

"Oi, you lazy Primarch," Kagami called. "You should be getting all the information you can about your troops, or weaponry, or anything."

"No problem," Konata responded. "I have Miyuki-san to do that job." Miyuki smiled and nodded when her name was mentioned. "Oh, by the way, Kagami…"

"Yes?"

"You and Tsukasa will be on the battlefield." Kagami and Tsukasa felt a chill down their spine, a really cold one.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Kagami asked.

"Well, technically we are all going to be on the battlefield, but you know what Haruhi said: you're the First Captain along with Tsukasa as assistant. This means you are going to lead the… elite company or something. Yeah, you will be leading the best in my Legion."

"Onee-chan… are we really going to fight, using guns and… killing?" Tsukasa nervously asked. Inwardly, she prayed that Konata was merely joking.

"Probably… but… Konata…"

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you will call on us only when it's really necessary, like in an emergency or a really important battle."

"Relax… I don't plan on using my beloved friends and my elite troops as cannon fodder." Konata said lightly. Tsukasa and Kagami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, look what I've found!" Miyuki excitedly said.

"What is it?" Kagami asked. Konata sat up when she saw Miyuki holding a pair of videos that were taken from the table on the middle of the room. There were still some videos left there.

"Training videos," Miyuki replied. "I think all the military knowledge we need is here. Look at all these… armor specifications, weaponry, a background on the Space Marines… I think the Lady Empress was pretty cautious when she made her plans. I think I can fully trust her."

"Oh, so now you call her Lady Empress too?" Kagami said, shaking her head.

"Ehehe… no, I was being polite. I meant that, if she was really cautious enough to give us these videos it means that she knows what she's doing." Miyuki explained.

"Whatever," Kagami said with an indifferent look. "Shall we start seeing these videos right now?"

Konata gave Kagami a really tired face and spoke with a lazy tone. "I'm really tired, you know. We can see it tomorrow. Besides, my Lady Empress is going to take some time to unite all the chosen Primarchs, we have plenty of time."

"She's right, onee-chan," Tsukasa admitted. "I'm too tired to watch these on the same day we've arrived at this place."

"Alright," Kagami said. "But you have to wake up early, or else I'll wake you up in the most annoying way I can think. I'm looking at you, Konata and Tsukasa."

The other girls nodded, confirming their promise. After they changed to the pajamas they found in a closet discovered, they went on to sleep, with everyone thinking what the future will bring them.


	4. Chapter 4

My deepest apologies for the massive delay. Here's chapter 4 orz. 

* * *

"Shooting Stars" Chapter 4:

The morning sunlight filled the room the four girls were residing. Konata had awoken from her sleep, but she didn't want to open her eyes yet. The extraordinary experience she had when she met Haruhi in person and being assigned a high rank by her had been too much for her.

Inside Konata, a debate started: Her logic told her that everything was just a dream, and she was in her bed, maybe with a Haruhi novel beside her, which was the item that must be responsible for the dream. However, her sub-conscience said that it was real.

But whatever was the truth, she still didn't want to get up. She still kept her memories of that "dream", revising it with her closed eyes. _"So beautiful"_ she thought.

BANG!

"Kyaaa!" Konata and Tsukasa shouted in unison. It was a loud noise, similar to a big and powerful firework exploding. As they sat up straight on the bed, they saw a dent on the wall and the image of Kagami holding a strange weapon in her hand.

"I told you to wake up early." Kagami said with an evil grin.

"Nyeeeh… and you had to shoot to do that?" Konata replied with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"I said I would do it in the most annoying way possible." Kagami said. Then, she pointed at Konata with the gun, who felt a chill down her spine. "Next time I'll shoot closer to your bed."

"Alright, alright!" Konata said with fright. "Just don't point at me with that!"

"Okay then," Kagami said. Tsukasa made a big yawn after that. She quickly pointed the gun at her sister. "And that goes for you too, Tsukasa." She got a combination of surprise and embarrassment that woke her up instantly.

"Sheesh… your tsun-tsun side its on is fullest," Konata said. "Where the heck did you get that gun? And where's Miyuki?"

"She's at the dining hall on the headquarters." Kagami responded. "And this little thing called 'Bolt Pistol' I got it from the armory. Come on, it's breakfast time! Didn't you want to meet your anime characters?"

_"Gah, you really want to meet Sousuke, don't you?"_ Konata thought. "Okay…" she responded to Kagami's question.

Kagami noticed they were quickly slacking off again, as both of the girls were moving too slowly. She shot a bolt to the wall again who made Konata and Tsukasa jump out from their beds and to the floor.

"Next time I'll do it with a Heavy Bolter!" she shouted.

--

The three girls walked to the dining hall after Kagami had returned the Bolt Pistol to the armory. Konata was really eager to talk to the other Primarchs and captains, but more than that, she was hungry, really hungry from her previous experiences. She wondered what kind of food would be served in a futuristic, gothic-like world.

The dining hall was big, but not enormous as Konata and Tsukasa had expected. It looked like it was a place for high-ranked people only. In there, she saw the rest of the Primarchs, and possibly their new friends. Tsukasa wasn't as confident as Konata about greeting them. Konata just couldn't wait to talk to them; however the food didn't look delicious, let alone edible, thus disappointing her a bit.

The three girls found Miyuki in a table, along with Nanoha. She looked pretty shy to everybody's eyes, and she didn't eat too much of her food either. As soon as Miyuki found them, she looked rather relieved. Konata and Tsukasa walked to her, whereas Kagami went straight to the food.

"Morning, Miyuki! Looks like you were having a tough time." Konata said.

"Yes… I don't really know anything about them. It's kind of embarrassing to say, but I wasn't as nervous as I am right now when I first met you." she replied.

"Why so?" Konata asked.

"Because… I feel these people have some sort of strange… aura. They feel like they were some important people, wherever they come from. Calling them weird would be too impolite. More like… powerful people… chosen ones," Miyuki said. "Am I correct, Konata? You're the most valuable person for us now."

"Yes, you're right," Konata replied. "I know every single one and each one of their feats. I wonder if I can play something like a psychic or something… I know their future! But, if Haruhi intervened and changed their storyline, then their future shouldn't be like the manga and anime ones, right?"

"A paradox? Perhaps… I'm not much into that stuff." Miyuki said.

"How's the food, Miyuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"I shouldn't be criticizing the chef if there's any, but it's awful." Miyuki said.

"Well, we haven't got any other choice, do we?" Kagami responded after overhearing the reply. She got back, carrying three dishes for herself, Konata and Tsukasa. "Anyways, we should be socializing soon with everybody. The quicker we know the ropes, the better."

"Looks like Konata's got a head start," Tsukasa said, her head nodding at Konata. The other two also faced her. They saw Konata already talking to Nanoha in what looked like a pretty interesting topic for them. Nanoha looked very impressed with what Konata was telling her.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about me. I can't believe you're not a psyker," Nanoha said. "I think I couldn't keep a single secret from you." And they both started laughing.

Tsukasa and Miyuki giggled a bit, but Kagami looked worried.

"Hey, Konata, can I talk to you for a second?" Kagami asked, before pulling Konata away.

"Sure what's up?" Konata said. "You also want to jump in the conversation?"

"No… I mean yes, but… that's not what I'm trying to say," Kagami said. "Did you say anything about what was going to happen to her? Not that I know, but did you?"

"I was about to… why, I shouldn't?" Konata asked.

"Yes, you shouldn't," Kagami answered. "We really don't know the exact time and place they were pulled out from their respective dimensions. If we told every single one here what will happen to them, you'll mess up their… futures, and they're messed up enough with Haruhi pulling them out just like that. So, don't go around exhibiting your knowledge like a cheap psychic."

"Hmm… you've got a point there. Won't do, don't worry. Besides, I don't want any modified futures because of me… well, maybe I'd like some things to change, but it's pretty risky, so I won't."

"Okay then, now can I jump into the conversation as well?"

--

The rest of the breakfast was spent talking to Nanoha, whom they liked and already considered as their friend. After the meal, which was disgusting to the girls, they went to their bedrooms to check those videos Miyuki mentioned the last night.

"Hmm… I don't know what video we should start watching." Miyuki commented.

"Let's see what we have here," Konata said while grabbing each of the videos. 'Introduction to Terra', 'Rise of the Empress', 'Adeptus Astartes', 'Weaponry and Armory of the Imperium.' God, there's a lot to watch!"

"Well, we should start now," Kagami added. "Or we can ask another Primarch for help."

"That can be a little annoying, since in comparison to them, we're very, VERY normal. They have powers and whatnot, and we could benefit from their aid and hope they don't get annoyed from us." Konata said.

"True," Kagami said. "But if we have been chosen by her, then that means we also have something special to give."

"What could be that 'special thing', onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't know, but we might find out sooner rather than later." Kagami replied.

--

While in the middle of the second video, when Konata was about to fall asleep, Miyuki and Kagami were trying to memorize as much as they can about the video, and Tsukasa had the looks of an average student in the most important exam of her life; a voice resonated from a speaker in a corner of the room. It was a male's voice, which Konata quickly identified as Koizumi's.

"To all Primarchs, please proceed to the training field to check on the current status on your Legion as well as your personal skills, thank you."

"Training? But we haven't seen the weaponry and the rest of the videos yet!" Tsukasa yelped.

"Looks like we don't have a choice but to learn on the job," Miyuki said.

"Besides, I want to check on how our Legion is doing," Konata said. "Though I'm afraid right now we are not as skilled as them."

"Indeed, that's why we'll train hard starting today!" Kagami said. Konata and Tsukasa gave her a tired look.

"Let's go," Miyuki said, opening the door. The four girls left their room and headed to the training field, where the rest of the Primarchs and their Legion, the Ultramarines, awaited them.


End file.
